Kind of Like,
by omg kairi
Summary: YYxY! Over lunch, Yuugi and Yami discover that they are rivals for the affection of Seto Kaiba. Said discovery leads to a fight. Said fight leads to realization of what it REALLY means to care for someone. Everyone has a secret...
1. AKA You're Acting Like A Douche

Hello friends! For your enjoyment, I have written a lovely story about a group of friends who sit around a basement and get high. I call it- "That 70's Show!"

Actually, I'm just kidding.  
But I hope you enjoy this Yuugiou fanfic instead.

(By the way, everything is spaced out pretty crappily. I tried, but the document uploader thingy hates me. And stuff.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it, hoe!

* * *

Angry, as usual, a certain white-haired albino threw the doors of the game shop wide open. "Motou!" he screeched, hands balled into fists. Bakura--  
Was a challenged youth, to say the least. When everyone around him was happy, he was angry. When a friend was in need, Bakura was unwilling to help. In fact, needy people made him- Well, angry. Everyone assumed that it had something to do with his past life, and so on.

All they ever did was make excuses for him.

For him and everything else that was wrong with the world. And at best, they ignored him.  
It was frustrating because Bakura made it his goal in life to upset people. That sounded terrible, and it was! That was the point.

Bakura was a nasty person.  
And then there was Yuugi...

"Hello Bakura!"

He was an odd boy. First off, Yuugi's look was all wrong. At first glance you'd think he was some sort of gang-banger; the way he wore sickeningly tight leather. Maybe it was the wrist cuffs?

It must have had something to do with the terrible dye job and the way it spiked out at random angles, as if he had just taken a shower.

And then when you really looked...

Yuugi Motou was nothing less than a handsome young man. His features were so soft, large eyes, bright smile. He looked pretty damn close to angelic. As long as you weren't looking at him from behind, which wasn't the case lately.

Yuugi was something of a...

Well, to put it lightly, his feminine-features brought on much unwanted attention from his male friends.

It always went over Yuugi's head, though.

The smaller teen blinked, his head cocked to one side, "Bakura? Was there a reason you just walked into my store screaming my name or are you just that bored?" Honestly, where was Ryou these days? He was constantly letting his darker half off the chain. It just didn't seem like a good idea for one crazed-albino to have so much freedom.

Said teen stood at the entrance of the shop, absolutely fuming. If Yuugi wasn't used to the bipolar teen, he would have made a run for it. Or maybe thrown himself to the floor, begging to be spared. Either way...

"What are you DOING?!" The man burst out, "do you know what time it is?"

Yuugi just stared, quite unsure of what to say or do. What the heck was he even talking about?? This crazy, darker version of his friend Ryou was screaming at him, in his own home and Yuugi didn't even know why. Shaking his head, an eyebrow cocked high, Yuugi responded "It's about 4:32...Why do you ask?"

He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips, trying to hide the slight tremble in his hands. Bakura looked pissed.

That was probably an understatement. Probably.

The teen stepped briskly to the spiky-haired duelist, hands still in fists, face still etched in fury.  
Yuugi was pretty surprised when one of those hands reached out and grabbed his and when that face became host to a cocky smirk that Bakura was known for.

"Because, Ryou works everyday at 4:00. Every day, brat. And you're supposed to be his replacement. You're failing."

And this was how many of Yuugi's days went.

Lately, he had been hanging out with Bakura because everyone else was busy. Occasionally, everyone would meet up for dinner on the weekends or a few of the friends would gather when they had a day off together...

It was school.

It was college, to be exact.

Anzu was preparing to go to America for her dance school. Yuugi was very happy that she was going to be living her dream, but he couldn't help but be very sad at the thought that he might be losing one of his best friends forever.  
Not to mention that she had convinced Honda to follow her. They were an odd and unexpected couple…

Jounouchi had a new job with Seto Kaiba, one that took up much of his time. While Yuugi was proud of Jou for sticking with a job that he hated, working for a man that he didn't much like anyway, the spiky-haired youth couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous, too. Seto Kaiba, a powerful business man. And icy, cruel, handsome, muscular--

Anyway—

Ryou and Malik were often together, when Ryou wasn't at work. Yuugi suspected that they were a couple but Bakura always turned the idea down.  
Angrily.

But then again, that was Bakura.

And then there was Yami.

The other half of his soul.

The man who shared their title: 'King of Games.'

The only person Yuugi could be himself around—

And currently, his biggest rival.

The duo was actually fighting at the moment, so spending a day with Bakura instead of him was kind of a relief. This was actually a fairly new development, spending more time with Bakura than Yami.

It all started a few weeks back when Yami and Yuugi were deep in conversation. After sharing a body and being such close friends for the past few years, they thought they knew everything about each other, but they were wrong.

"_Yuugi," the dark started, eyeing his partner worriedly from across the table, "you are a very charming young man, any woman would be happy to have you as her life partner."_

_It was the same old 'Yami-to-the-rescue' BS that Yuugi had become so familiar with. The smaller teen wasn't even that concerned about his romantic life, and quite frankly, he was sick of Yami assuming that he was heterosexual. He didn't care about girls liking him and whatnot. The only reason they were even HAVING this conversation is because Yuugi turned down a college girl's invitation for a date. She was a nice girl, but he just wasn't a boob-guy._

_Not at all._

_At this moment, Yuugi was doing everything he could to avoid eye contact with his other self. He took in the retro-look of the diner they were currently at. Old pictures lined the walls, probably purchased from various auctions and garage sales. The walls were painted a sky blue color, red booths jutting out across the floor. It was a cute set-up—_

"_Partner, are you even listening to me?"_

_Amethyst eyes drifted lazily towards Yami, "Oh, yea. I was just thinking—And stuff."_

"_I see. What about, if I may ask?"_

_Yuugi sighed, straightening himself out in his seat. Yami would accept him for whatever he was, Yuugi knew this. It was just— An awkward conversation. Kind of like admitting being gay to your parents. They're going to accept you, but they'll always give you funny looks from across the dinner table, and buy you weird calendars with half-naked men on them for Christmas._

"_I don't like girls, Yami. That's why I turned her down. I'm not depressed. I'm not having self-esteem issues, I'm just a homo. That's it."_

_Ahhh. Beautiful silence. Yuugi's random confession was enough to get an eyebrow raise from Yami and that made his day right there. That eyebrow was so perfect, Yuugi nearly clapped whenever it went up. Usually it was only Seto who made that baby rise._

_Maybe that was why--_

"_Why have you never told me this?" The former Pharaoh finally spoke up, accepting a glass of water from their waitress. "Were you afraid I would reject you? Throw you out of my life?"_

"_No, nothing like that. It's just awkward. You and I are always about games and fun. I hate when we talk about relationship stuff, because we never do. That's why, when we end up having these random conversations, the truth comes out. We don't talk about it enough for it to be—Well, common knowledge."_

"_I suppose that is true…" Yami wasn't looking at him. He was upset, Yuugi was sure of this._

"_Aw, come on, Yami. I was going to tell you eventually, I just wasn't ready. You're my best friend; I knew you'd never abandon me because of such a silly thing."_

_Yuugi was glad for the smile that grew on his partner's face._

"_I'm sorry, Yuugi. I know that you would never hide anything from me without good reason. And since you've confessed, I will tell you something."_

_This made the youth perk up, and he placed his elbows on the table, his head coming to rest in his hands. _

"_Oh really? And what is that?"_

"_I've recently realized that I am bisexual. I've told you before that I had a wife in Ancient Egypt, and you know that Anzu and I dated awhile back. I've always liked women, until now." _

_It was Yuugi's turn to raise an eyebrow. The ex-ruler was muscular, handsome and clearly a ladies man. It was weird to imagine him liking another man—_

_Wait. The way he said it—_

_There was someone that specific that he was interested in!! Ahhh! Yuugi had to know!!_

"_So, who is it then?" He asked blatantly, not faking enthusiasm or interest like he had been before._

"_Oh, wouldn't you like to know." Yami smirked, taking a sip of his drink, "Why would I tell you such a private thing when you haven't told me who you like."_

_Ohh, so that's how he wanted to play it. "Fine. I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours." It was funny how they were two guys talking like a couple of girls at a slumber party. Well, since they were both admitting that they liked the same sex, he supposed that they were a step closer to being two girls._

_Gay jokes, how humorous._

"_It's a deal, partner."_

_Yuugi smiled at him, extremely excited to find out who the other teen's boy-crush was._

"_Well, I've had this thing for Seto Kaiba for awh—"_

"_No way."_

_The way Yami cut him off was almost scary, he sounded—Jealous._

"_What, you like him, too?"_

_The petite teen was taken aback by the way Yami was glaring at him._

"_Seriously? Yami, you can't be mad at me for liking him! I didn't even know you did!"_

"_Right, I didn't even know you were gay. Yuugi, I have known Seto now in TWO different life times. We're each other's rivals. The two best gamers in the world—"_

"_Um, I'm pretty sure I fit in there SOMEWHERE."_

"_--We hang out and talk often. I never see him talking to you. And he never talks ABOUT you."_

_His Yami was getting a little bit catty, it was unbecoming and... Very not like him. He was ready to end this conversation before it became a problem._

"_Look, lets jut not talk about this anymore. It's not worth getting into a fight over."_

"_Like hell it isn't, friend."_

_Well, if he was going to be immature…_

"_I understand that you're jealous, Yami. I would be too if I had competition."_

_The look the elder threw would have killed him, if looks were able to._

"_What am I then? If not competition?"_

_Yuugi shrugged, "You're just another game."_

It had been cruel, and Yuugi regretted it. But he had become caught up in the moment and the other boy started it anyway.

"I don't know why I even talk! You don't listen to a word I say, ever. You're always thinking about having sex with Seto Kaiba. I'm so bored and I want entertainment and you just blow me off to daydream."

When he finally woke up from said daydream, due to Bakura's ranting, he realized that his mouth was hanging open and he had no idea how they ended up at the restaurant at the base of Seto's office building. But whatever, he was starving.

"Jounouchi wanted us to meet him here for dinner." Bakura explained, sounding as if he had already told him this, "Get whatever you want, because it's on Kaiba."

This last bit made Yuugi frown, looking up at the albino, he asked sharply- "Why??"

Eyebrows raised, Bakura continued to drag the short teen into the restaurant. It was then that Yuugi realized that they were still holding hands. The white-haired thief enjoyed pulling him about this way. "I dunno, does it really matter? Free food!"

There wasn't much argument to be made there. Anything free was good…  
Except maybe a freed convict or free samples from a restaurant that was known for having cockroaches…

Anyway. Free food from Seto's restaurant.

Pretty damn sweet.

* * *

And there ends chapter one.

Let's leave some love, folks.

**omg kairi**


	2. AKA You're Coming On Kinda Strong

Welcome to chapter two. If you're here, I'm guessing that meant you enjoyed chapter one. OR you're just really bored.

Sorry if you're bored.

I'm really hating the spacing in this story--  
Does anyone know how to fix that?

Do I have to use HTML? 'Cause that would seriously be annoying as heck to have to add tags to every frickin' line.

Anyway, thank you chapter one reviewers! I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
Please enjoy this one just as much.

* * *

Upon entering the eatery, the duo was instantly recognized by waitresses he DIDN'T recognize and led to a private area in back. Once there, Yuugi instantly ran over to Jounouchi who got up from his seat to hug his smaller friend.

"Hey! I'm so happy you guys could make it! It feels like it's been forever since we've hung out."

Jou wasn't great friends with Bakura, but he appreciated that the ex-spirit was spending time with Yuugi while he was working. And he knew that Yami and Yuugi had recently gotten into a fight and weren't speaking.

And that would most likely make things awkward tonight, but Jou had to try—

The three sat down, Jou at the end of the table and the other two sitting beside each other. They made small conversation as drinks were brought to them.

Yuugi was sorry he hadn't dressed up! The restaurant was very fancy, but thankfully they hid have their own private room. It was dimly lit by two lights on either side of the room and three candles placed along the table. The said table was large enough to seat about ten people, which encouraged Yuugi to ask: "Why are we sitting at such a long table, Jou?"

The blonde opened his mouth to tell him, but the answer became obvious when Ryou and Malik walked into the room.

Jou and Yuugi smiled at them, exchanging kind greetings. Bakura, who was previously quite and calm, was now sitting up straight in his chair, hands clinging to either side of the seat. He was looking straight forward, careful not to make eye contact with or even acknowledge the presence of the new guests.

"Hello Bakura," Ryou spoke softly, place a hand on his other half's stiff shoulder.

He received no answer.

The two new arrivals took their seats, Ryou beside Bakura, who looked far from pleased, and Malik across from Ryou.

"Did you work today, Ryou?" Jounouchi asked, already feeling the level of awkwardness in the room rise.

The smaller of the two albinos shook his head, "No, Malik and I spent the day exploring downtown Domino."

"It's funny, we've lived in the area for so long, but we've never really taken the time to check everything out." Malik continued. Yuugi took noticed of the continued use of the word 'we.'

Yep. They were SO dating. How could Bakura continue to deny it?

Yuugi threw a glance in Bakura's direction, the boy looked simply emotionless. He was sure that he would hear about it later.

"Yea! I know what you guys mean, it wasn't until I started working here that I got to see a lot of the city. We always go to all of the random restaurants and stores that are down here, ones I hadn't even heard of before." Jou said as he fumbled with the napkin that his silverware was wrapped in.

The waitress was bringing out a wide selection of appetizers, and everyone looked pretty ready to dig in.

Except for Bakura who was now staring at Jounouchi was sudden interest. Yuugi was about to make a comment but his attention now landed on the newest arrivals, Seto and Yami.

Together.

Yuugi sighed deeply and then smiled. He could do this. He was not going to make a fool of himself.

Yami was not looking at him, however. Although, the lighter half was sure that his smirk meant he knew 

that Yuugi was looking at him.

Ugh, he hated awkward dinners.

Kind of like when you take a girl on a date and she keeps smiling at you and you keep smiling at your waiter.

"Jounouchi, thank you for organizing everything." Seto started locking eyes with his employee momentarily, "and thank you all for coming tonight. It's been too long since we were all able to have a nice dinner together. Save for Anzu and Honda, who are still in America." The way he mentioned the last two, Yuugi was almost sure that he preferred in that way.

Yami and Seto sat across from Yuugi and Bakura, and the two Game Kings were now locked in death stares. Yuugi hadn't meant to glare at Yami, but when he saw that smug look on his face, as if he was winning—

"Seto, how have you been? It's been months since I've seen you last." Malik said, looking past Yami to talk to the CEO.

Yuugi was hardly listening as the group made small talk; he was lost in thought already. It was surprising that Bakura hadn't scolded him for getting lost in his head this early into the dinner, but his friend also seemed to have something on his mind.

It was crazy that something small, like a crush, could 'cause so much trouble, even between the best of friends. He was pretty sure that Yami was overreacting, completely overreacting.

The younger half was confident that he didn't start it. All he did was confess to Yami about his crush and he was being punished for it! For no good reason.

Yuugi finally realized he had been dazing out again when the main meals came, the group looking attentive with their forks in hand. It would have been a funny sight, had half of the group not been glaring/sulking/day dreaming at the table.

Technically, Yami was no longer glaring at Yuugi. He was now deep in conversation with Seto about the deep inner workings of something the tiny duelist had never heard of before. It sounded boring, and he supposed that he wasn't the only one who thought so, as Seto turned to Jounouchi.

Even though Seto's conversation was no longer directed towards Yami, the former pharaoh was still watching him attentively, crimson eyes steady. The situation made Yuugi's stomach turn in a way he had never felt before—

His other's eyes were so… Focused.

A look that Yuugi had only seen when Yami was dueling in a vigorous game of Duel Monsters, as if he was playing a different kind of game right now. One that really mattered…

Mattered enough to push Yuugi away.

Yuugi couldn't believe that the one person he had trusted more than anything in the world, the one person he cared about more than anything, was throwing away their friendship over Seto Kaiba.

And at that moment, his meaningless crush didn't matter.

At that moment, Yuugi realized that he needed to do SOMETHING to fix this terrible situation they were in.

"Hey little guy, it's time to go." In this case, 'little guy' was not a term of endearment of any kind. The darker Bakura liked to call Yuugi by mean names, usually pointing out his physical flaws. Kind of like when a boyfriend finally gets the nerve to remove his girlfriend's underwear, only to find that 'she' wasn't really a girl after all.

"Right," he answered, getting up from his seat. He took noticed that Bakura, Ryou, Malik and himself were now the only ones left in the room. "Where did everyone go?"

"You've been out of it!" Malik laughed, "Jou left because he had more work to do, Seto had to get home 

to Mokuba, and Yami—Well, he just sort of followed."

The Egyptian took this moment to place a comforting hand on Yuugi's shoulder, rubbing into the fabric of his clothing in the slightest motions, "If something wrong between you two? I mean, you and Yami? Because you guys didn't even talk—the whole entire dinner!"

Bakura smirked, placing his hands on his hips, "The dream team is having a lover's spat. Yuugi, you didn't even tell me. And you know how much I enjoy awkward situations."

Being the last to chime in, Ryou threw Bakura a reprimanding look before stepping over to the tri-colored haired boy, "If you need anything, you know Malik and I are here for you." His smile was reassuring, but the way his sentence was worded only helped to confirm Yuugi's suspicion about their secret relationship.

Bakura was probably going to give him a hard time about this Yami thing—

But he was going to be just as teasing about Ryou's lover.

"Thanks guys! But Yami and I aren't fighting… We're just—In a disagreement right now."

That was a nice way to word it, anyway.

Just thinking about it made Yuugi want to throw up. He was going to go home to Yami, just like he had for the past few weeks, and they were going to fall asleep without speaking to each other.

Him in his bed and Yami on the couch.

His grandfather wouldn't ask questions, although he was very curious about the duo's odd behaviors. The way Yami was out of the house before Yuugi woke up.

The way Yuugi didn't ever act like a thing was wrong, despite the fact that everything was.

He just wanted to fix it already.

Although he wasn't sure how to go about it.

The four said their goodbyes, walking out of the building and into the brisk evening. Ryou and Malik left together, which wasn't as surprising as it was interesting.

Yuugi wasn't prepared to mention anything to Bakura yet, seeing as how he had his own predicament on his mind. He noticed, as he walked, that Bakura was trudging along beside him in the dark. Touching, but confusing.

When the white-haired teen noticed that strange look Yuugi was giving him, he merely shrugged and said: "I'm walking you home, do a guy a favor and he gives you weird looks. Who am I, Yami?"

The shorter of the two sighed, "Thanks Bakura. You're a real pal."

Although he said this in a mocking tone, Yuugi was truly thankful for the ex-grave robber. Walking home alone after that disaster of a dinner would have been completely nerve-wrecking.

"But really, kid. What's going on between you and the Pharaoh?" Yuugi was a bit surprised by Bakura's interest and seemingly worried tone of voice. Bakura frowned when he was the look Yuugi gave him, and turned his attention to the sidewalk ahead of them, tossing his hair. "I mean if you don't want to tell me, I don't really care. I'm just kind of curious and stuff."

"No, it's alright." Yuugi responded, shoving his hands into his pockets. "We had a misunderstanding… I'm surprised you've only JUST noticed that something is wrong. Considering that Yami hasn't been all crazy over-protective. I mean, I've been able to hang out with you without repercussion."

Bakura didn't look convinced, "That must have been some kind of 'misunderstanding.'" He muttered, but dropped the conversation. Yuugi was thankful for this; he didn't really want to get into all the inter-workings of the fight between him and his other half. He was also thankful for the fact that he lived close by, because the awkward silence was starting to kick in, and—

It was kind of like when your girlfriend, the same one from the restaurant, walks in on you and her older brother mid-kiss and you try to explain that you guys were just kidding around.

"Well Yuugi, here you are. And now that I've gotten you home safely, I'd say that you owe me for this protection."

The teen stared at Bakura in response, completely unsure of what the albino was playing at. Never 

before had he tried to take something in return for walking Yuugi home. He had always assumed that Bakura was just really bored because he ALWAYS walked him home. "…Okay."

It was in that split second between his curious response and Bakura's quick movements that Yuugi lost control of his senses completely.

Lips were tangled in a messy attempt at a kiss. Fingers were twisted in tri-colored hair. Sanity was lost in the cloud of emotions and thoughts that were running through Yuugi's immature head.

He briefly wondered if Yami was watching or if he was even home. And if he wasn't home… Was he with Seto?  
Had Yami ever kissed Seto like this?

In the end, the younger of the two was staring wide-eyed at a strangely stoic Bakura.

"Why—" He started, eyes darting back and forth, as if checking for witnesses of this obvious crime against nature.

"Bakura—"

The darker continued to stare at the duelist, his teeth scraping at his lower lip in what Yuugi would call sudden nervousness that was unlike Bakura.

"I can't be your Ryou. Not like this. I can only be Yuugi." He wasn't sure where these words came from, but he definitely meant them. He knew how hurt Bakura had been when Ryou and Malik walked in together. He had felt the other twitch slightly every time Malik or Ryou used the words 'we' or 'us.'

It was so obvious what Bakura really wanted. And it wasn't Yuugi.

"I—" The thief attempted to retort, but it was futile and he knew it. He had made a mistake.

"Sorry."

Yuugi caught him in a hug before he could run off. Bakura had made a mistake, but he was still Yuugi's friend and he didn't want to hurt him or drive him away.

"Uggh." Bakura shrugged him off and muttered a goodbye, "See you tomorrow."

And Yuugi was almost sure he saw the blush on his face.

* * *

I'm what people like to call a reviewer whore.  
I like 'em a lot.

So if you're reading and you like the story thus far, do a bro a favor and leave a random review.  
Or a flame.  
Or like... Something completely random that makes no sense whatsoever.  
Those are all cool things.

The deal is, I'll update when I reach...  
14 reviews.

Random number, I know.

Omg kairi


	3. AKA You're Just As Surprised As I Am

Do you guys like House M.D.? I love that show…

ANYWAY, I'm pretty sad that you kids didn't even get up to fifteen reviews...  
But I didn't want to put off this chapter any longer.

Chapter three is kinda short. You'll love the ending. I promise.

* * *

"Well, wasn't that sweet." Yuugi hadn't gotten halfway into the house when he realized that Yami was watching him.

His voice was like poison, sending shivers down the younger's spine. What had he done to make Yami hate him so much? Why was this such a big deal?

"And wasn't how it looked—"

"Oh? You mean you haven't given up on Seto? I haven't won? Because I think otherwise."

"This is just some game to you?? Are you serious?" Yuugi's jaw dropped, absolutely horrified at the idea of Yami getting upset over this whole Seto-thing because he was playing with his lighter half.

"No, Yuugi. This is very real." The lights around them were off, seeing as how it was past closing time for the Game Shop. Yuugi could barely make out Yami's outline in the dark. "I'm going to win Seto over and you are going to stop interfere—"

"What are you _talking_ about?" He sighed, throwing his hands to his face in annoyance, this was absolute madness! But Yuugi, not wanting to just admit defeat, decided to play along with Yami's little 'game.'

"Look, why don't we just go ask him?"

"…I'm listening." The elder teen was very close to Yuugi now, he could feel his breath on his face, causing Yuugi's cheeks to heat up in the darkness.

Shaking it off, he continued- "Let's go over to Seto's place and approach him. Whoever he picks, if he picks, wins the game. And then we can go back to being best friends."

"I think I like this idea." Yami's voice had softened considerably, as if Yuugi's plight, wanting to resume their normal lives together, had helped him to realize his foolish behavior over the past few weeks.

Although this was probably hopeful wishing on Yuugi's part, he couldn't help but feel that Yami's voice had a certain apprehensiveness to it. He wasn't sure why his heart was beating slightly faster than normal, and why the idea of Yami not really wanting to ask Seto such a question made his stomach tingle, but he was just excited to have this whole dilemma behind them in a matter of an hour or so.

The walk to Seto's home was not too long, but increasingly more awkward than his pleasant stroll with Bakura. Yami refused to start the conversation. Yuugi took matters into his own hands…

"How has your past few weeks been, Yami?"

"…Fine." His voice wasn't harsh like before, more strained. Yuugi could tell it was going to be difficult getting him to open up and talk the way that had before.

"Oh, well…Mine have been interesting. I've been hanging out with Bakura a lot."

"I know." And there was the end of that one.

"So…Have you been around Seto much?"

"…No." The answer came as a relief to Yuugi.

"Me neither." He was fairly sure that Seto was going to pick Yami, only because Yami was the stronger, more appealing of the two. And he was…alright with that. The thought of Yami with Seto kind of made his stomach turn sickeningly, the way it had earlier at the restaurant. Or wait—  
It was the thought of Seto with Yami.  
Seto, who had been his crush for so long, was going to be with Yami by the end of the night. He sighed.

They were approaching the mansion; Yuugi must have lost track of time, as usual, because they had gotten there a lot faster than he expected. Maybe it was because of the nervous power-walking they were doing. The awkward conversing probably sped the process up; he normal had to jog to keep up with his taller half… When the said teen had somewhere to be. Usually Yami would slow his pace for Yuugi.  
Although, Yuugi had a feeling he was going to be adjusting his pace for someone else from now on.

There was that feeling again.  
…Like he was about to lose something important to him.

As they approached the gates, Yuugi began to feel his legs shaking beneath him. He was so nervous, so completely and utterly nervous. What were they doing here? This was such a bad idea…  
As if he were reading his mind, Yami turned to the lighter, shorter him, "we don't have to do this, you know."

Yuugi shook his head in response. "Yea we do, I want my Yami back."

That whole sentence sounded so right. And it was. He was doing this because he wanted Yami back in his life, not because he wanted to win the fight for Seto. In fact, he hadn't really given thought to having Seto for himself. He just assumed Yami would get Seto. He wanted Yami. He was doing this to get his friend back… Although, at the same time, he would be losing his best friend again, this time to Seto Kaiba's bed.

"Ugh…" He moaned unconsciously, following Yami through the gate as they had just been buzzed in.  
If Yami heard the noise, he chose to ignore it.

They walked silently to the front door, which Yami pushed open without knocking.

"We need to talk to Kaiba." Yami told the approaching servants with such force that they actually let them pass. Without even questioning what could be so important at this time of night. The way they were whispering about was a little unnerving, though.

Together they climbed the stairs to Seto's office, Yuugi looking disheartened and Yami looking completely pissed off.

A quick look in the darker half's direction told Yuugi that he was not to be reckoned with in this state, although he wasn't sure what could have put him in such a foul mood. Usually when Yami was nearing the end of a game, he looked rather smug. Unless he was losing… Could it be that he believed that Seto would pick Yuugi? That was not even an option! And if he did pick Yuugi, how would Yami react? Would he continue to be bitter, angry?  
Yuugi frowned, winding a corner in the direction of Seto's office.

Upon entering, however, the duo found it empty except for a young Mokuba coloring on Seto's dry-erase board.

"Hey guys!" He ran over cheerily, "what are you doing here?"

"We need to speak to your brother, where is he?" Once again, Yami sounded rushed and angry, making the child jump slightly.

"He's in his ro—"

Yami surprised both Yuugi and Mokuba by sprinting in the direction of Seto's bedroom, Yuugi shrugging at the tiny Kaiba and following suit.

"—om, but I wouldn't go in there... If I were you..." The smaller Kaiba's words went unheard, his young grin unoticed.

Although he didn't catch up to Yami, be made it to the doors of Seto's room a few seconds behind him. This was the moment of truth. A million thoughts were passing through Yuugi's mind at this moment.  
Who would get picked?

If Yuugi were picked, would Yami want to be his friend still? Surprisingly, the thought of being picked made the teen uneasy. It wasn't feeling— It didn't feel right at all. There wasn't time to back down now, though. He wasn't going to be a coward. Not at this point of the game.

But…What if Seto picked Yami? That would be good, right? Yami would be happy and therefore would have no problem with continuing to be Yuugi's friend. The fact that it came down to that was pretty sad, but Yuugi was desperate at this point. Although, it made him sick to think of those two as a couple…

"Wait." Yuugi said this allowed as his brain mulled over these thoughts.

Yami turned to look at him, surprise etched all over his face. He almost looked—  
Happy? Hopeful?  
Yuugi placed his hand to his forehead, as if he was just overwhelmed by a headache. He didn't want to date Seto, so why would the idea of Seto dating someone else would upset him? That didn't makes any sense. After a few seconds, Yami shook his head, that same angry look taking over his facial features.

"Too late."

With those words, he threw open the double doors of Seto's bedroom. "Kaiba, we need you to solve--"

And with those words, Yami's mouth dropped open.

"Are you kidding me?!"

* * *

I had my fingers crossed, by the way.

**omg kairi**


	4. AKA We're Wearing The Same Shirt

Hahaha!

I'm just laughing because I tricked you guys last chapter and left you in a really awesome cliffhanger.

Wasn't that cool?

Just kidding, I love you guys.

* * *

The sound of scrambling filled the bedroom as a bright red Jounouchi struggled to cover himself. Seto was smirking wildly, obviously loving the idea of being caught.

"You two better have a really good reason for interrupting us."

"No, we really don't." Yuugi piped up, quite happily. "It can wait. Although, you guys obviously have some explaining to do!"

"I can explain, Yuugi!" Jou exclaimed, his body wrapped like a cocoon in various blankets. He began to tumble awkwardly out of the bed in an attempt to reach Yuugi, but Seto's hand reached out to grab his shoulder. Rather roughly.

"Later. You two. Out. Now."  
And with that, Yami and Yuugi found themselves back on the other side of the double doors.

"Well, that was surprising." Yami turned to his partner, grinning. The intensity of his gaze surprised Yuugi, although it was not completely unfamiliar. It was the way the other him had always looked at him, before the whole squabble.  
Something that surprised Yuugi, though, was how well they both were taking this situation. Especially himself.  
Hadn't he decided earlier that he didn't like the idea of Seto in a relationship?

"Kaiba looked quite pleased with himself," Yami continued, since his first attempt at speaking to Yuugi didn't work. He then wrapped a protective arm around the smaller's waist, smiling in the loving way that Yuugi had missed so much.  
He had missed Yami so much.

"I know you're sad, partner," His darker half cooed, rubbing his shoulder in a much more relaxing fashion than Malik had earlier, "but Seto wasn't right for you."

Yuugi shook his head as they began to walk back down the stairs, "I'm not sad. At all. I'm actually very relieved!"

The ex-Pharaoh gave him a confused look, tilting his head to one side as he spoke, "Didn't you like him?"

"Yea…I—" He paused in his sentence, paused completely mid-step on the staircase. Really, why didn't it bother him? He should have been so heartbroken by the idea of Seto being with someone. He thought he was going to be all the way here; he thought that when Seto picked Yami, he--  
The boy's eyes widened as he looked over as his yami.  
He didn't like Seto! It all added up now.

The way he had missed Yami over the past few weeks.  
The way he HATED the idea of Yami with Seto, but Seto with Jou was great.  
He didn't like Seto, it was so obvious to him now.

"I'm so dumb!" Suddenly he was laughing.  
Although Yami was staring at him as if he had gone mad, he took hold of Yuugi's hand to help him keep his balance on the stairs.

"You're not, but you may be crazy!" The laughter was contagious and Yami found himself chuckling for reasons he didn't know or care to understand. The two eventually reached the outside, Yuugi's giggles finally subsiding. His darker half was watching him intently, obviously waiting for some sort of explanation.

"So, do you mind filling me in on what is so funny?" Yami asked as they walked side by side through the gates. They finally resembled the two close friends that they had been prior to that lunch date.

"I just realized something." He explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and it was to him.

"Oh yes, and what might that be?"

"I don't like Seto, I don't know that I ever liked Seto, and I'm really happy for him and Jounouchi." The lighter continued, reaching out to grab Yami's hand.

"…Then why did we come all of this way, partner??" Yami asked incredulously. "This was a completely pointless trip—"

Yuugi stopped, turning to face his darker half, "Wait…No. No, it wasn't. You like Seto. I just wanted you to be happy, so you'd continue to be my friend."  
He understood now that the pain he had been feeling early at the thougt of Yami and Seto being together was because he feared losing his darker half. He had already lost him for the past few weeks, that was too much. He could live forever without Yami's love as long as he at least had his friendship.

There was silence as Yami stared into his friend's eyes, although he finally responded with, "Oh Yuugi, you're not dumb. I am!"  
He quickly answered the confused look on Yuugi's face by taking the younger's other hand in his own, pulling him into a searing kiss.

Now, Yuugi wasn't unfamiliar with kissing. He just hadn't experienced two kisses from two different people in one night before. One was sloppy and wrong. This one was passionate and beautiful. It was definitely right.

Yami's lips were so soft and encouraging, opening slightly to nip at Yuugi's bottom lip. It felt as if this was something that had been dying to happen since the two met, or at least separated from one body. When the two broke apart, no words were spoken.

The smiles on each other's faces were enough to get them through the rest of the night.

* * *

"Ugh, we're wearing the same shirt!" Yuugi sighed, throwing his arms up in defeat. "I love you to death, partner, but that's a little bit gay. No pun intended."

"If it makes you happy, Yuugi, I will change." Yami gave in quickly, removing his shirt. He replaced the plain white shirt with a lovely crimson one that matched his eye color perfectly. Yuugi gave him an adoring look and a light peck on the check before running out the door.  
followed at a much slower pace.

Today they were going to meet their friends for breakfast.  
Seto and Jou decided they wanted to make their relationship known to everyone, since hiding it had become IMPOSSIBLE if people were just going to barge into Seto's room while they were making love.

Yuugi and Yami had sorted out their own problems. As it turned out, Yami had spent those few weeks without Yuugi in complete depression. He hadn't ever had feelings for Seto, but in his angry and jealous state, Yami admitted to having feelings that didn't really exist, saying words that he didn't really mean.  
He hadn't enjoyed any of the time away from his other half, and he hated himself for ever being cruel to him, but the idea of Yuugi being infatuated with his rival made him act a little bit crazy.  
Yuugi forgave him, seeing as how the poor guy had been trapped in a puzzle for 3,000 years. He had an excuse to be crazy when it came to being jealous, seeing as how he was perfect in every other way. Besides, everything had turned out for the best.

Bakura met up with the two outside, much to Yami's dismay. Both ex-spirits, however, chose to accept Yuugi's choice for friends and lovers, in Bakura's case, so that Yuugi would be happy.

The thief raised an eyebrow as Yami intertwined his finger's with Yuugi's earning a small blush from the tiny boy. Yuugi had a feeling that his other half's display of affection may have been an attempt to make Bakura jealous, as if Yuugi ddin't have enough of that in his life.  
"So, this is an odd turn of events. Did you guys have make-up sex after I _dropped_ _Yuugi off_?" Bakura was trying to turn the situation into an awkward one andonly succeeded because it reminded all three of them of Bakura's spontaneous kiss. And so, it was awkward for him, too, which made the whole moment a lot less enjoyable for the white-haired teen.

When they finally made it to the restaurant, they were surprised to find Marik joining them. He was known to be a little bit…Psycho, but, apparently Malik was able to talk him into being acting calm to hang out with their friends. What was confusing, though, was how Marik's arm was wrapped protectively around Malik's waist.

And Ryou? Turns out, him and Malik were only friends.  
And he looked happy to see Bakura.  
But, then again, he had always looked happy to see Bakura.

And so, even the worst of situations could have happy endings.

Yuugi was really pleased about how this one ended.

It was kind of like when you realize you're bisexual and your girlfriend agrees to have a threesome with that hott waiter from the restaurant.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

I really hope you guy's enjoyed this story. I really enjoyed writing it!

Thank you to all of my avid readers and reviewers or flamers!!

I love you!!

**omg kairi**


End file.
